<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[全职猎人][团酷] 不知名玩家的不知名游戏记录 by WolfyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360744">[全职猎人][团酷] 不知名玩家的不知名游戏记录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan'>WolfyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 团酷 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[全职猎人][团酷] 不知名玩家的不知名游戏记录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>猎人库洛洛活捉了一只红眼酷拉兔！<br/>红眼酷拉兔可是国家保护动物！<br/>竟然被狠心的猎人库洛洛捕捉打算剥皮炖了吃！</p><p>任务: 帮助酷拉兔逃脱残暴猎人库洛洛的魔爪<br/>奖励: 酷拉兔的亲亲</p><p>天真的玩家打开了这个小游戏，花了十分钟收集材料，帮助酷拉兔逃脱猎人库洛洛的房间。<br/>玩家松了一口气: 这游戏有点小难啊，但挺有趣的！</p><p>可是，在开门的时候，库洛洛猎人回来了。</p><p>此时，又出现了新的任务。</p><p> </p><p>任务: 利用格斗技能打败眼前的敌人。<br/>奖励: 酷拉兔的抱抱。</p><p>天哪，这游戏太难了！凭什么酷拉兔只有20点血，对方有500点。</p><p>而且凭什么酷拉兔只有两个技能，一个是踹，另一个是卖萌呢？</p><p>无可奈何的玩家先存了一个档，仔细研究了一下技能:</p><p>踹：每踹一次只有百分之五十的几率有5点攻击。</p><p> </p><p>exm？为什么是只有一半几率？</p><p>而卖萌这个技能只写了一行小字:</p><p>卖萌：晃耳朵打滚蹭蹭，有百分之一的几率逃脱。</p><p> </p><p>百分之一？!</p><p>保险起见，谨慎的玩家先试验了一次踹的技能。</p><p> </p><p>酷拉皮卡 等级1 血量20，使用技能：(踹)</p><p>未命中。</p><p> </p><p>被库洛洛躲闪了！为什么他的运气这么差！</p><p>因为回合制的游戏，下一回合是对方出招了。</p><p>库洛洛 等级？？血量500，使出技能:(盗贼的智慧)<br/>并朝酷拉兔扔了一根萝卜。</p><p>玩家惊恐地看到旁边的回合条中连续五个回合都变成了库洛洛，没有玩家能够操纵的机会了吗！</p><p>玩家看着酷拉兔脱离他的控制，冲向了萝卜。</p><p>库洛洛 等级？？ 血量500使用了技能:(盗贼的抱抱)<br/>并抱起了酷拉皮卡。</p><p>“噔噔噔~噔噔~噔噔噔~！”</p><p>屏幕上血红的四个大字！:</p><p>任 务 失 败 。</p><p>酷拉兔被捕捉。进入下一场景:厨房。</p><p>玩家感到难过，他觉得酷拉兔挺可爱的，煮了真的好残忍。但他没有放弃，按下了继续的enter键。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>厨房里，酷拉兔吃完了萝卜，对新环境感到恐惧，四处逃蹿。<br/>系统要求: 请帮助库洛洛抓住并安抚逃蹿的酷拉皮卡。<br/>奖励: 库洛洛的一枚金币。</p><p>玩家震惊了。为什么，为什么啊，突然开始帮助了库洛洛？</p><p>难道要助纣为虐，残杀珍贵的保护动物吗？</p><p>玩家觉得这次的游戏界面有点像触摸形galgame。就是那种肮脏的手机游戏，不断的戳屏幕上的某一点以达成好感度。</p><p> </p><p>看起来难度下降了不少，还是期待一下后续的剧情吧。</p><p>玩家这么想着，不断地戳着酷拉兔的肚皮。</p><p>但，当玩家戳到第十一次的时候，酷拉兔突然使用了技能(迷惑的红眼)</p><p> </p><p>玩家看到红色的激光浸满整个屏幕，只听见哗啦哗啦两声。</p><p>库洛洛 损失了四十点血。</p><p>凭什么一切在玩家手里的角色都这么弱，一旦变成了敌机都这么强呢？</p><p>库洛洛还剩460点血。左下角屏幕的头像上，库洛洛的脸上多了两道踢痕。</p><p>玩家这才注意到屏幕右下角的有一个道具的选项，里面还剩两根胡萝卜。</p><p>经过存档和不断的尝试，他发现，原来一根胡萝卜能换来酷拉兔二十秒的安定时间。</p><p>他要趁这二十秒不断地戳屏幕以达成百分百的好感度。</p><p>可是戳一下只有一点好感度。玩家不断的读档重来，终于刷上了酷拉兔的好感度。</p><p>累死我了，手指好酸。玩家先葛优躺了一会，喝了一口维他柠檬茶，按下了enter键。</p><p> </p><p>屏幕里。</p><p>库洛洛看到酷拉兔的好感度升高了，立刻起身烧开水炖兔子。</p><p> </p><p>没想到，窗外突然刮了一阵风，一滴热水溅到了酷拉兔身上。</p><p>“GYIIIIIIII——”</p><p> </p><p>酷拉兔发出了啮齿类动物最尖的叫声，好感度从一百变成负十。</p><p>它意识到了，就算脑子只有人类的百分之二十这么大也意识到了，这个喂它萝卜的人类，要把它煮了吃！！</p><p>镜头转向厨房旁的窗户。</p><p>酷拉兔现在已经明白库洛洛所有的招数了，只要不直接被萝卜接触，它就尚有理智！</p><p>任务:帮助酷拉兔逃脱厨房。<br/>任务要求:躲避库洛洛扔来的所有萝卜子弹。<br/>奖励: 无</p><p>玩家兴奋了起来，这个小游戏是他最擅长的STG游戏，只要躲避了屏幕上所有的弹幕50秒就ok了！</p><p>玩家这次重读档了两次就过了，就算没有奖励也真开心啊，玩家又喝了一口柠檬茶。</p><p> </p><p>外面天色已经黑了，酷拉兔从窗户跳了出去，外面是它熟悉的软软的草坪。</p><p>这次，只要酷拉兔跑到五百米外的叫做窟卢塔的洞窟，他就胜利了！</p><p>任务: 帮助酷拉兔到达洞窟<br/>奖励: 酷拉兔洞窟里的宝物</p><p>这次是动作探险游戏吗…</p><p> </p><p>玩家发现可以直接用上下左右键操纵酷拉兔了，空格可以跳跃，Q是兔子拳，E是兔子踢，shift是后翻滚。</p><p>不过，这地图好昏暗，太阳下山了的世界真讨厌呀。虽然有小地图，但周围的障碍物也看不清楚，说不定还有野兽一类…</p><p>玩家一边小心翼翼地贴着石头前进，一边四处观察着地形。如果贴着墙壁的话，就算突然的袭击也可以有所躲避，甚至有时间反击——</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊！！！岩石里面冒出了一条蛇！！</p><p> </p><p>蛇！！！！</p><p>玩家用多年的ACT游戏技巧，按住shift一个后空翻转过身，正对蛇，蛇还在苏醒地懵懵阶段。</p><p>玩家打算利用翻滚+前行，一连串跑酷方法跑路。后面的蛇觉醒了，以超快的速度穷追不舍。</p><p> </p><p>这个游戏没有跑步精力限制真是太好了！</p><p> </p><p>玩家松了一口气，同时为这条25级的300点血的蛇感到害怕，毕竟酷拉兔只有20点血，可能一口就被咬死了。</p><p> </p><p>这样再跑二十米就到了！</p><p>玩家游戏时间过长，突然觉得脸上有点痒…他下意识松开手挠了挠脸。</p><p> </p><p>嘭！一声！</p><p> </p><p>哎呀！酷拉兔绊到洞窟前的石头啦！</p><p> </p><p>屏幕开始剧烈地抖动，一张蛇口的特写逐渐逼近。</p><p> </p><p>(玩家虽然应该觉得害怕，可是那个因为游戏公司偷懒而直接用小图放大的脸，怎么看都是一个马赛克嘛…)</p><p>酷拉兔就要这么死了吗…。</p><p>玩家有点难过，一饮而尽手里的维他柠檬茶。</p><p>屏幕一阵血红，然后一阵漆黑。</p><p>玩家和一个饮尽了的空易拉罐一起，孤独地等待着game over的字样。</p><p> </p><p>说实在的，说是game over也的确over了，因为玩家的游戏窗口突然直接卡死关闭了。</p><p>玩家决定再开一次游戏，起码还能读档重来嘛，他自我慰藉着，这次不要挠脸就好了。</p><p>但，当他打开的时候，他发现游戏的背景都变了。</p><p>一个完全不认识的金发红眼的少年，衣服被撕破了一半，晕倒在草地上。旁边是刚才的穷凶极恶的猎人库洛洛，只不过画质从马赛克小人变成了CLAMP少女风。</p><p>玩家震惊了，这什么？？？？</p><p>他颤颤巍巍地点开开始游戏。</p><p>屏幕下方有一个对话框，里面出现了一些字:</p><p>——不知名的丛林里，不知名的猎人捕获了一只意外化形的兔子。</p><p>“你终于醒了，先到我屋子里歇一会吧。”</p><p>玩家正好奇这次是什么展开的时候，眼角看到游戏已经被改变了的标题:</p><p> </p><p>团酷AVG恋爱养成游戏 锁链手与团长先生同好群出品。</p><p>什么嘛，搞了半天原来是恋爱养成。</p><p>玩家笑着，这下可以好好享受一番剧情了。</p><p> </p><p>这么想着，他打开了新的一罐维他柠檬茶，按下了继续的enter键。</p><p>END. </p><p> </p><p>感谢阅读。</p><p> </p><p>安利团酷同好群：锁链手与团长先生</p><p>门牌：479901597</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>